De tal palo tales ladrones
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: Rouge y Knux ya están casados y tienen 4 hijos , y como padres deben enseñarle todo lo que saben, incluso el arte de robar xD, pero hay un pequeñito que parece comportarse de forma rara... ¡Si dejan rewiev lo sigo!


De tal palo tales ladrones

La historia comienza con Rouge y Nudillos los dos se casaron y tuvieron cuatro hijos, los tres iguales a Rouge y un equidna igual a Nudillos, sus nombres son Trina, Mariana, Miguel y Tales.

Ya eran bastantes grandes y sus padres le enseñaban todo lo que sabían pero la que más se ocupaba de eso era Rouge. Siempre peleaba con Nudillos por ser la que educa en la familia, Nudillos la respetaba por eso no discutía mucho.

Era una mañana normal y así comienza su vida cotidiana la familia equidna.

- Mi amor me voy a trabajar.- dijo Nudillos le dio un beso y se fue.

Un pequeño murciélago corrió hacia él.

Papá no te olvides de tu porta folios.

Pero Miguelito, yo no uso porta folios donde trabajo.

Pero le puse muchos papeles de colores, se verá divino.- puso cara de ángel bueno.

Si hijo, discúlpame.- se fue hacia Rouge.- Rouge recuádrame hablar sobre el comportamiento de Miguelito.

Pero ¿qué tiene de malo Miguelito?- decía mientras lavaba los platos.

Luego hablamos. Adios niños.

¡Adios papi!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El pequeño Miguel se quedó mirando la puerta por la cual se había marchado su padre.

Ay.- suspiró.- A veces me pregunto de qué trabajará mi padre, al cual anelo, al cual respeto el que me dio la vida que tanto aprecio.

¡No sobre actúes Miguel!- lo chilló su hermano Tales que jugaba con plastilina sobre la mesa.

A veces me pregunto por qué eres tan dramático.- dijo Mariana.

No es dramático solo habla como afeminado.- dijo Trina. Las dos jugaban a las muñecas.

¡No soy afeminado!

Si lo eres.

¡Nadie es afeminado!- dijo Rouge y todos se callaron.

Querida madre yo solo quiero tener una buena hermandad.- dijo Miguel con gestos muy exagrados.

Miguelito… Niños hoy iremos a aprender las tres reglas de rob… digo de la supervivencia.

Rouge llevó a sus hijos afuera y se fueron volando, Miguel llevó a su hermano Tales que él no sabía volar… más bien no podía.

Su madre aterrizó sobre la rama de un árbol con sus cuatro hijos.

Tales ¿tú sabes de qué trabaja papá?- preguntaba Miguel.

No lo se, pero seguro es muy importante y yo algún día heredaré ese puesto por los honores porque yo soy un equidna, ja.

Niños presten atención ¿recuerdan lo que les enseñé la última vez?- dijo Rouge.

Mariana y yo trabajamos en equipo y le robamos bolsas de mercado a una señora ¡si!- dijo Trina.

Muy bien ¿y qué aprendieron?

Que todo es mejor si se trabaja en equipo.- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Muy, muy bien y ¿qué aprendiste tú, Tales?

Que la distracción y el llanto son buenas armas para el robo. Le dije a un señor que me lastimé la rodilla y luego le saqué la billetera.

Excelente… ¿y tú Miguelito?

El pequeño murciélago miraba para abajo triste.

¡Miguel no ha robado nada aún!- dijo Trina con un poco de disgusto.

Calma, hay que darle tiempo a Miguelito, ya tendrá oportunidad.

Pero mamá, no me gusta robar.

¿¡Qué?- dijeron todos.

Mi hermano está loco.- dijo Tales.

Está mal.

Hijo no está mal, lo llevas en la sangre, toda mi familia ha robado una vez. Pero nadie podrá ganarle al abuelo Arturo, él si era un verdadero ladrón. Cajones y cajones de oro y joyas.- a Rouge le salía una lágrima del ojo.- No te sientas mal Miguelito te gustará.

Estaban espernado su oportunidad.

A ver Miguelito mira a tu hermana como lo hace.- hablaba bajo para no ser escuchados. Se escondían en la copa de un árbol.

Si, mira y aprende.- dijo orgullosa Trina y bajó lo más cauteloso posible

Una señora pasab caminado con un gran collar de perlas ala vista.

Blanco localizado.- dijo Trina con una cara maligna.

Esperó su oportunidad y fue volando ágilmente como lo que es y de una le sacó el collar de perlas a la señora esa.

La felicitaban por su viveza y esa señora estaba confundida y asustada, miraba para todos lados sin entender donde estaba su collar.

Lo has hecho muy bien Trina, ahora es turno de Miguelito.-dijo su madre.

Pero querida madre…

Nada Miguelito quiero que aproveches esta oportunidad.

Está bien.- dijo sin ganas.

Rouge buscaba en el parque a alguien.

-¡Ah! Mira Miguelito.- tomó su hombro y le mostró a la víctima.

- ¿Ves a ese señor?

- Ajá.

- Quiero que le saques ese sombrero.

- Pe- pero…

- Será rápido, solo vuelas rápido, tomas su sombrero y lo traes aquí.- dijo haciendo señas.

- Bueno, pero no estoy seguro.

Planeó un poco para abajo y se posó sobre una rama. Estaba preparado para su primer robo.

Contínuará: No creo que tenga mucho éxito solo dejen revews si les gustó. Porfis…… ¡No me hagan llamar a Sally!

Proyecto Clara.


End file.
